Behind the Door of Evil
by geegi
Summary: A mysterious secret has been kept from anyones knowledge for all these many years. finally, some begin to uncover the concealed secret that has reamained in Hogwarts' keep. Will Harry once again be the protagonist or has he learned from his past mistakes?


**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters created by J.K Rowling. I have the honor of owning Professor Dimily and the School of Brackensworth.

This is finally done, well the first chapter is anyway! Please enjoy.

**

* * *

****Hedwig fluttered restlessly in her cage. She did not like being cooped up, almost as much as Harry. Once again, he was stuck in his room, on Privet Drive, under the careful watch of the Dursleys. It was the summer after his fifth year at Hogwarts, but consequently, he could not wait any longer for the** **summer to be over, and he could return to his real home, Hogwarts. The days seemed to pass very slowly, and it seemed as if many months had passed since he had arrived here, but sadly, to his displeasure it had only been three days. Every day he marked off the calendar till he could return. There was a far too many left that he intended to count. **

**Many events had happened those previous years, some he wished to erase completely from his mind. Those that haunted his thoughts, but he had seen things that were a far more hideous, but this was different. This was love. A love for his godfather that could never be erased. Everyday he read the letters from Sirius, all that were full of information and clues, that even Harry himself did not recognize at the time. All clues that could have saved Diggory. All clues that could have saved Sirius. But now he realized how selfish he had been. How could these things happen, he thought. Why did they not happen to me?**

**His wand and possessions were all piled in one corner of his room. Although forbidden to use them, he got his wand out occasionally to remember the previous spells he had learned. Of course that's what Hermione would be doing. This year, he was determined to do as well as her. **

"**Harry! Its time for dinner!" a loud banging interrupted his thoughts. Of course they were too lazy to walk up a flight of stairs and tell him properly that dinner was ready like real human beings. But really, they weren't even human; to him.**

**He got up off his bed and walked out of his room, locking the door behind him. Here in this house, one could never be too careful. This key was just a straight metal rod, with an enchanted spell put upon it. Only magic performing creatures knew the way to unlock it. He stuck the key carefully in his pocket as he trod down the flight of stairs to his misery. **

**Dinners were not pleasant. Always bickering, and fighting amongst Vernon and Petunia, and Harry was expected to sit there, quietly without a word. That was what usually happened, and it was not about to change. **

**A strong aroma filled the air. He knew that smell anywhere. Honey glazed ham, mashed potatoes, and freshly baked bread, all topped off with cinnamon cookies. This was no ordinary meal.**

**Harry entered the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was bustling around, making sure everything was in its proper place. Uncle Vernon was standing by the elongated mirror, making sure every pocket was tightly fitted, and his hair was slicked down. And of course, Dudly was walking around the table, eyeing all the deliciously prepared food that lay before his eyes. He was nicely dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Harry knew that was al the better he could do, and yet, never once did he feel sorry for the boy. **

"**Harry!" Petunia screamed. "What do you think you are wearing? Go change at once!" **

**He looked down at himself. Since he was once again amongst muggles, he wore a pair of jeans, exactly like Dudleys, only more faded and tattered at the ends. They were his good pair. He obeyed quickly, hustling back up the flight of stairs. He came to his room and fitted the key in the lock. It opened immediately and he rushed in, pulling out a pair of slacks and a nice button down shirt from his creaky set of drawers. He tried to change quickly, ignoring the sound of Hedwigs flapping in her cage. She was restless, feeding time was quickly approaching. She hadn't been out for a couple of days, so that night, he thought, he would write to Hermione and Ron. Surely they would tell him something to enlighten his day?**

"**I'm sorry, but I can't let you out; visitors." He reasoned to her. Were there really visitors coming? He didn't know for sure, for Petunia had made such a big fuss about his clothes, that she forgot to tell him why he had to change. He was never invited to dinner when guests came to pay a call. He didn't know how this could be different. **

**He walked over to his mirror. His hair was parted to the side, and his scar was visibly showing. He covered it with his hair, doing the best he could. It looked unusual, but good. Al least now anyone who came did not have to be distracted by his scar. **

**He once again ran out of his room, for Petunia was making a fuss. He could not upset her. He ran swiftly down the stairs, stopping to do nothing. As he ran into the kitchen, the doorbell rang. **

"**Visitors?" he asked suspiciously. But no one paid attention to his question.**

"**Everyone sit!" Petunia yelled as she rushed to the door. Harry did as he was told, tucking his feet nicely under the table. A slight trickle of fear shot throughout his head, stopping at his scar. But he took little notice of it. This should be fine, he thought. Nothing bad is going to happen. **

**Petunia opened the door and gave a big hearty "Why hello Professor! Please come inside." **

**Harry turned swiftly around. Professor? Whose professor? **

**This man had short gray hair and a monocle in one eye. He wore a stiff gray suit and shiny black shoes. He was from not ghetto. He walked in sternly, intending to get this business over and done with. Harry could tell that tonight's dinner would not end in a good way. **

"**Please Professor, sit down." Petunia urged him politely. He quietly said thank you and took his spot at the dinner table. **

"**Now," he began, "which one of these fine boys are we after tonight?" he said eyeing both Harry and Dudley. **

"**Um Harry!" Uncle Vernon said abruptly. He looked at Harry, as if giving him the cue to begin.**

"**Yes, I am Harry." He did not know what to say, nor think. Was this some kind of trick? **

"**I am Professor Dimily, from the School of Brackensworth. Do you care if I ask a few questions?" he asked, grabbing for a piece of bread from the large ceramic bowl. **

"**Um, no. Please go ahead." Harry replied softly.**

"**How many years of formal education do you have?" he began. These words seemed robotic, as if he had done this before. He did not seem interested in the matter, but he interested the Durselys enough for them not to take their eyes off the Professor. Once in a while, Vernon would smile, which was very seldom when dealing with matters on Harrys behalf. **

"**I have five years of education." He replied, still wondering why this man was here.**

"**So I assume that would make you in grade eleven?" He had pulled out a piece of paper, and began taking notes upon it. **

**Harry did not know what to say. Grade eleven? Anyone in grade eleven would not be attending Hogwarts anymore. They would have left at year seven, to go study a higher level of learning. "Well actually…" he began.**

"**-Actually he is in Grade ten!" piped up Aunt Petunia from behind her happy mask. Professor Dimily's eyes seemed to jump at her expression, for not a work had escaped her mouth since she beckoned him to the table.**

"**I see." His words sounded suspicious. Harry could tell that he was not impressed with the lack of communication presented before him. **

"**Well then," he continued. "You seem like a smart young fellow, that is interested in learning!" **

**Harry only nodded his head. There was nothing else to do but agree with the man. That is, if he wanted to see the light of day again.**

"**Mr. Dursley, what areas do you see Harry going into after he graduates?" He shifted his question now to Vernon, who was still paying close attention to Professor Dimilys every move. **

"**Well, Harry is a very gifted child. I believe I see him going into the field of math, or maybe some kind of science. Those are of course his favorite subjects!" A sneaky smile spread across his face. He looked at Harry, and the smile quickly vanished. **

"**What do you mean!" Harry suddenly exclaimed. He could not take it anymore. math and science? He and never studied _real _math and science like Dudley had. All his math equations were equations to construction potions, as were the science ones. **

"**Um…Harry dear, I know you get excited over these matters, but we must remain as calm as possible." She shot an evil glare at him. She was hiding something. "Why don't you go upstairs and find some of your old math papers! I'm sure Mr. Dimily would delight in seeing what good work you have accomplished!" **

**He got up quickly from the table. He had hardly eaten any of his supper, and his stomach growled very loudly. He would be locked in his room for the next week, this suggestion by his aunt was just a way to lure him into his prison. **

**Outside, the world was growing dark. It was probably around seven, but Harry did not know for sure, for Aunt Petunia had ridded him of his clock. He had to make sure he got one before school started up again.**

**He trod quickly up the stairs. He did not look back, for he knew what he would see. His evil relatives plotting ways to get rid of him, and get rid of his school, his home. He was not stupid, or at least less intelligent than they expected, for he knew the reason of the Professors coming. There would be no way to fight against them, unless he used his magic, which was of course was forbidden. **

**As he reached his room, he felt a swift draft coming from the way in which he traveled. It was coming from his room, yet he had not opened his window all day. He rushed to his door, which he found open a crack, he had forgotten to lock it. He dug his hands quickly into his pocket, searching for what he knew was present. He caught grasp of it and dug it out. This was no ordinary key, it was magic. Sirius, Mad-Eye Moody, and the other members of the Order of the Phionex had installed it upon his door. He pushed it open and stood there in shock. Papers were strewn everywhere, his desk was knocked over, his clothes were thrown all around, and Hedwigs cage was knocked over, with no sign of her anywhere. He did not know what to think, but by the looks of this type of destruction, someone was hunting. Searching for something very timeless and unforgettable. Something that was thought to be kept in Harry's pocession. He ran over to his magical possessions. Everything was accounted for, even his wand. He could not figure out what this person, or better yet, creature was looking for. The only creature who visited him regularly was Dobby, and now he did not know where he was. Whether he was still working at Hogwarts, or he had moved to a higher level of work, he did not know. But Dobby would not do this kind of destruction to Harrys possessions, for it was him who had given Dobby his freedom.**

**He ran over to his desk, which was now knocked over, and picked up a piece of paper. He began to write to Ron. He would understand, and possibly offer some ideas of advice.**

**The wind suddenly gave a sharp gust, rattling the door of Hedwigs cage. He remembered. He suddenly jumped up from his sitting position. He searched around her cage, but could not find any feathers. Whenever someone tried to grab her, feathers were shed. So by this, he knew that she had not been kidnapped. She only fled to escape the attacker; whomever it was. **

**He could not believe it. What would they be looking for?**

**Suddenly, downstairs became quiet. No more laughs filled the kitchen, and no more scraping of plates could be heard. Just the dead of silence. It sounded very awkward to his ears, and he curiosity began to explode.**

**He crept out of his room softly, trying to remain calm. Whatever was happening did not sound appeasing, although there was nothing but the constant drumming of his heart in his ears.**

**Down the stairs he trod, his wanted in hand. He was not certain whether or not it would be necessary, but the constant lure of suspicion hung in the air. Anything could be happening, whether magical or not, that fear was always present.**

**He suddenly stepped down on the final step of the stairs and began walking faster than before. He could not take it anymore.**

**The Professors luxury car was still parked in the driveway, the dark light reflecting off the windows. It had a gloomy feeling to it; everything did.**

**The kitchen was not far ahead, only a few paces, but the time it took Harry to reach the destination, seemed like hours. He did not knew whether to be quiet to catch the intruder from behind, or be obnoxiously loud in order to scare him away. He quickly decided to stay calm, and to creep in from behind.**

**He stopped. No noise came from around the corner. No one was there to claim the noise, no one was there to claim the destruction. No one; no one at all.**

_

* * *

__Wow I'm finally done! I'm sorry for making you wait for this to be posted, but if you knew my life and my schedule, you would very well understand. Ok well thank you for all who read my books. _

_Happy Birthday Cairo! Big 14 lol_

_I'm already started on my second chapter. _sighs_I'm going as fast as I can! Hahah slow and steady _

_Ok well email me if you want me to email you when I post. _

_Geegi _


End file.
